


Two Halves

by Skye



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the only ones who could stand each other most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves

Kara. Sara. Given rhyming names by their parents, they were twins that could each tell half of the future. Kara could tell you the wonderful things, and Sara could tell you the horrid things. Each and everyone one of their predictions came true. They were famous, in the magical world that is. Here, in Non-magical New York City, people didn't blink twice at them. Kara was thankful for that. She squeezed her sister's hand as they traveled toward their friend Jake's school to warn him of yet another possible apocalypse. Dull, dull, dull, Kara thought to herself as she tried to shut out the visions in her brain.

"You're awfully quiet," Sara said to her with a cheerful voice.

"I... Um..." Kara tried to stop the inevitable, but couldn't. Her eyes flashed with an almost unnatural golden light, then she walked up to a stranger nearby. "You're going to win the lottery," she said.

Kara saw her twin's eyes flash in the same way, then Sara added, "Only to have your winnings stolen by the one you love!" Unsure of how to respond to the strange identical redheads, the stranger quickly passed them by. "Hehe, that's more like it," Sara giggled.

"Uggg, we're going to so embarrass Jake by trudging through his school like this," Kara moaned, putting her arm around Sara.

"We'll bring a little more excitement to everyone's day," Sara said.

"Yeah. Remember how Jake said we need to try and act more normal, because people in his 'non-magical' world aren't used to random prophecies?"

"Yes, and we told him we couldn't help it. Jake's cool with us now, he understands. Isn't Jake nice?"

"Uh huh, I just don't think he gets that we're not normal anywhere," Kara said gloomily.

"Yes, we're completely unique everywhere!" Sara said gleefully.

Kara couldn't help but have her mood lighten some from her sister's cheery optimism. She really couldn't do without it. The powers of foreseeing the future were traditionally given to only one person, but by some freak natural accident, the powers were cut in half when they themselves became two separate people before being born. Neither of them would have it any other way, Kara now thought she couldn't think of anyone else to spend her time with. Sure, she'd made friends with Jake, but he was just as quick to stop hanging out with them when they offered to try and help predict answers to one of his teacher's ridiculous tests. Kara could hardly blame him. She found their powers difficult enough to be around herself.

Sometimes Kara wished that she and Sara were normal twins... But most of the time, with Sara's help, she found herself being thankful for how they were. Somehow the thought of her wish coming true, of not knowing all she knew, scared her. Plus, if they were normal, she and Sara wouldn't be so close. Perhaps then Sara would find someone else, a nice normal magical boy like Jake. Just the thought of it made her jealous.

The magical protector was friendly enough to them when he saw the two girls. Although he was pretty upset, after all, they couldn't have come to spread any good news, he was willing to hear them out... After his class. Not having to go to a traditional non-magic school, Kara and Sara didn't really understand the whole obsession with time, but didn't have much of a problem with waiting to wait to be able to explain the situation of doom to Jake. Especially in a hallway with no one around.

When they were alone, sitting on the stairs by themselves, Sara started to cry. That was another reason they weren't very good with people. Although Sara looked on the bright side as much as she could, even she could break down from the constant negative visions she experienced. This sign of possible emotion instability could scare people, but Kara just put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's really bad, isn't it?"

"The vision?" Sara said, wiping her eyes. "Yes. But I'm okay."

"I know," Kara said. "I wonder how long before Jake's two friends realize my prediction wasn't about tying shoes," she said to Sara. Often Kara tried to distract her twin with her own cheerful visions.

Sara laughed. Thinking of Jake's friends was very plesent, she hadn't had any haunting visions about their futures, at least not yet. Spud and Trixie were very amusing to her, she'd laughed often at their reactions to the twins' always true predictions.

"And even when Jake does find out the truth about Rose -- if he hasn't already, I mean -- they're going to make it, you know."

"Yes, but once they do make it, um, they..." Sara looked downward again.

As dreary as the future may be for Jake and Rose, it was meant to be, and there was nothing to be done to change it. Knowing this, Kara wasn't curious in the slightest about what her sister had seen, she only wanted to get her mind off of it. A bell toned for some reason in the strange non-magical school. As Sara looked up to find the source, Kara pulled her twin close and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

When the kiss finished, they noticed Jake, Trixie, and Spud staring at them, along with a majority of the student body. "You guys, you just-" Jake stammered. Whispers of "Lesbians!" and "They're sisters, right?" also echoed in the hall.

Used to stares and hushed comments, Kara and Sara only smiled at each other. "Which one of us predicted this?" Kara joked to her.


End file.
